The Night After October
by Ainaak Ka-lyrra
Summary: What was the reason Peter went to Voldemort? What caused him to betray his best friend to be killed and the other two to spend the next twelve years in hell and in misery? Read to find out. Oneshot.


The Night After October

By- ainaak ka-lyrra

A/N - This is my take on what happened the night Sirius went after Peter.

Summary- What was the reason Peter went to Voldemort? What caused him to betray his best friend to be killed and the other two to spend the next twelve years in hell and in misery? Read to find out.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Peter stared sightlessly forward, the only thing on his mind were Lily and James. He couldn't believe it, they were dead and it was all his fault. For some reason his mark had faded until it was almost invisible, but that was besides the point, two of his friends were dead because of him. It took all of Peter's will power not to fall to the ground in the middle of the busy muggle street and cry.

He stumbled a little and leaned against the wall of an apartment building and ran a hand through his curly blond hair that he had cut just yesterday.

He sighed again as memories of his Hogwart's years hit him with full force, and his eyes filled with tears once more, but he took a step forward and continued walking down the street.

He was comforted by the fact that he was going to be running away with the love of his life, his reason for turning to Voldemort, Bellatrix Black, newly made Lestrange.

When she had come to him a year ago telling him that she was being forced to serve Voldemort, he had decided that he would join with her, if only to protect her. He had watched over the course of that year as the spells and curses Voldemort privately taught Bellatrix slowly warped her views of the world, he had watched as she had turned from the beautiful young Slytherin girl he had fallen in love with, turned in to a beautiful pain craving lunatic, a woman who enjoyed the suffering of others.

But Peter knew that deep inside Bellatrix was a small piece of her old self ,carefully hidden, just beneath the surface, and that was what kept him in the Dark Lords services.

"Peter." Whispered a hoarse voice, and he whipped around only to pale when he saw Sirius, who had tears streaked down his soot covered face. "Sirius." He muttered wearily. " You killed them Peter, how could you? You're the reason Lily and James are dead, you made Harry an orphan". Sirius whispered weakly, almost as though he had no energy to shout.

Guilt filled him completely in realization. Harry, the adorable 1yr. Old, no longer had any family. Isis and Izzy were dead, Harry's brothers and sister had mysteriously disappeared and now Peter had caused the deaths of his parents. Peter noticed that Sirius had drawn his wand at that point and he knew that Sirius had every right to kill him.

Suddenly Bellatrix's figure came to his mind, with her back to him. She turned towards him, her long black strands of hair flying about her, her large violet eyes were filled with tears. "Peter". She whispered brokenly, and Peter knew that he couldn't die just yet, he couldn't leave Bellatrix alone in the world with no one to take care of her. Rodolphus sure as hell wasn't going to do it.

Peter's resolve hardened and he unnoticeably slipped his wand and a small dagger from his sleeve and held them behind his back. He look at Sirius mournfully. "I'm sorry Sirius but I cannot allow any harm to come to her". He said softly, before shouting, "HOW COULD YOU SIRIUS, WHY LILY AND JAMES?!". Sirius' mouth dropped open in shock and anything he was about to say was cut off when Peter whispered Reducto.

Screams echoed around them as the street behind Peter blew up, and in the confusion Peter cut his finger off, ignoring the pain as the blade cut through his flesh and bone. Afterwards Peters body shifted into his second form, a rat, and he quickly ran into the sewers.

Nothing would get in the way of him and Bellatrix, they would find happiness in this dark world in each other. Yes, he regretted the things his actions had caused, but he would go through the fires of hell for Bellatrix and if it meant that he had the bring about the death of two of his dearest friends and frame another to do it, then so be it.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

The moon was full that night and a lone werewolf's howl filled the air in anguish.

THE END.

❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦❦

Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
